The present invention relates generally to computing technology, and more specifically, to dynamic and adaptive quota shares in a distributed file system.
Quota functions associated with file systems are used to count and restrict resource usage. Accounting information is provided regarding usage and limits are set by an administrator. Based upon such information, a file system decides whether a resource is allocated to an entity.
Quota functionality is distributed to one or more nodes. Generally there are two types or kinds of roles for these nodes. A first role is a quota manager or manager node that maintains global quota information. A second role is a quota client or client node that consumes resources associated with the quota and only manages a localized quota within the node.
Each client node may be allocated an allowance or share of the overall quota. Conventionally quota shares are implemented as fixed sizes for simplicity. However, such an approach is inefficient in terms of throughput or performance given dynamic conditions that may be present. For example, use of fixed-size quota shares may introduce bottlenecks into a file system.